Loves Fury
by Brainiac777
Summary: Bad at writing summaries but would like help in updates and improvements on the story T for now but may change to M for Later Chapters
1. Chapter 1

This is my first upload on fanfiction comment, advice and hints to make myself a better writer on fanfic are all welcomed.

Neither Flaming my story nor hate comments will be tolerated

I own nothing and claim to Darksiders lies with its creator.

Let the story begin

My life used to be easy all I had to do was to tend to the horses, field, fix anything that was broken around the house and try to have a peaceful existence. Instead my three sisters are staying in my house in the country and they keep asking me questions when I prefer to be alone. The asked questions are what your job is and why do you live in the country and my response is "it's classified". Growing up our parents were history teachers at a university but I knew there was something more to them. While the girls were given an easy life mine became that of a soldier my dad trained me. He taught me how to fight using any weapons, hand to hand combat, survival and medical techniques. I had visited Death's Door over a hundred times during the training over time I saw no warmth in my father's eyes at least not for me.

After my training was complete if you can it that I left home without a word my parent tried to find me but the note I left said "I don't want to be found". Two years passed and I was living in North Carolina deep in the country one day I got a knock on my door and my three sister's appeared. From that day on they stayed with me and helped out on the farm in my big country house.

Now I am 21 years old, muscular man with brown eyes short black hair standing 5'7 with dead pale skin. My name is Hunter and my sisters are Hope, Luna and Marie. Luna is also 20 years old with long raven black hair at 5'6 in height and hourglass figure. Hope is a slim 19 year old with short brown hair also at 5'6 in height. Marie is 18 years old, 5'5 in height with brownish black hair.

It was a cold morning in North Carolina with snow on the ground, I got up to check on the horses and the fence. The girls were still asleep so I made them breakfast before I got went to work. My wardrobe for today was a thick black winter jacket, snow boots and warm pants. I headed to the stable and saw that all the horses were alright and feed them. I took my horse out his stall so we could check the fence. His name was night he was a beautiful black stallion that I raised form birth he can move faster than the wind. Once he was saddled up we headed out to check the fence. Night started whine and shake "What can't handle a little cold" I told him he whinnied saying "yeah just like you can't handle a woman". I swear he was saying some smart remark, ignoring it we went a mile down the fence into the forest. The forest looked amazing because the snow outlined the features of the trees perfectly.

We were almost done checking the fence when I heard a low moan deciding to go check it out. As we traveled deeper in the forest I found out where the moaning came and saw something or in this case someone beautiful. There lying in the snow was a woman with purple hair, yellow eyes and cladded in armor up her arms, legs and across her chest with a whip at her side. I couldn't leave her there so I tried to pick her up but a black horse can up tried to kick me away. "Easy there girl your rider is hurt and needs help, let me help her" I said showing the horse my intentions were not to harm her. I picked her up bridal style and placed her on the black horses back and lead them back to the house.

Once we got to the house I put night back into his stable and prepared one for the black horse. I brought her inside and set her down on my bed while fixing her some tea in the kitchen. Hope came down stairs and saw me in the kitchen making tea.

"Good morning Hunter thanks for making us breakfast" she said with a slight yawn.

I responded by saying "Moring" in a deadpan voice, Hope just walked away a little sad. She headed for the couch and noticed a woman lying on it.

"Who is she and where did she come from"

"I don't know she was lying in the snow unconscious and I brought her back to help her"

"You need any help" she asked "No I can handle this" I told her and Hope left the kitchen. I went into my room and placed her tea on the nightstand.

"Now let get you out of that armor and warmed up" I said reaching to remove her armor. In an instant her eyes shot open and tried to attack me. "Where am I human" she said in a demanding voice

"I found you lying in the snow unconscious and I brought her back to help" I said hoping she would believe me". She clawed at me instead I evaded her attacks until she went for the whip. I grabbed both her hands and pinned her to the bed (not how I wanted this to go).

"Are you the rider of the black horse?" I asked which made her calm. "Yes where is she?" she asked "She is in the stables with the other horses. Come on I'll take you to her" after that I took her to the stables.

Inside she found her horse and she was very happy to see her rider. Looking at them showed me their share a certain bond with each other like me and Night.

"I forgot to ask but what is your name?" trying not to ruin her reunion. She turned around and said "My name is Fury". "Well Fury may we continue this conversation inside" showing my hospitality.

"Very well human" she said walking towards the house. I couldn't help but notice the sway of her hips and how she talks.

"Are you coming human or you going to freeze to death instead?" Fury said waking me out of my trance. "Sure and my name isn't human it's Hunter" I told her catching up to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Fury and I got inside I wanted to ask her some questions and hoping not to be on the receiving end of her whip.

"So how do you become unconscious in the forest?" I asked her trying to find out why a horseman is here in the first place.

"I'm not sure how the last I remember was going through a portal, and that's it," Fury said trying to remember but with no luck.

"Okay, next question one why are you here, and two did the apocalypse start, and I missed the fighting?" knowing full well that was a stupid thing ask.

"No human…. I mean Hunter the apocalypse did not start, but I still can't remember why I am here and not with my brothers" she sounded sad and by sad I mean in a horseman kind of way.

"Would you like some tea Fury?" I asked trying to be polite and not face the whip. "Yes and thank you," Fury said in a gentle tone.

Of all the stories, I've read and heard about the horsemen not much information is given about her or Strife but plenty on Death and War.

In the kitchen fixing us some tea, Fury wanted to ask her won questions.

"Why did you save me?" Fury was still suspicious of me and my motives.

"It looked like you were her hurt, and I couldn't leave a lady like that it wouldn't be right" saying it in a way that doesn't make it sound like I think she can't handle herself.

"Why are you not afraid of me then you know who I am?" she is still trying to expose my hidden intentions.

"You and your brothers don't scare me at all you are a part of creation and everything in creation has a purpose so why fear what is inevitable. When apocalypse does come, I will fight whatever demons come my way and save anyone I can."

I told her making my position clear. "Such a brave human even against inhuman odds he still chooses to fight," Fury thought to herself (Mental thought). After the tea was done we went to the couch to talk.

"Are you not scared to die?" Fury asked an obvious question which she thinks the answer will be yes.

"No, I am not afraid to and the fact is that I won't die" replying while drinking my tea that caught her off guard most humans are afraid to die. "You're so sure you won't die" Fury tried to see if this was false courage.

"I went to hell and back since birth and as the saying goes "Whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger" with that answering her question I waited for her response.

"Well, you are different from the other humans," Fury said through sips of her tea. "Thank you," I told her showing my thanks. "Well, I must go back to my brothers" with that Fury got up and was about to walk away until her legs buckled, and she almost fell. I caught her before she hit the floor "Take it easy you maybe a horseman but you're not entirely invincible" wanting her to her the logic. "Okay, what do you propose I do," she said not wanting to stay in the human realm any longer.

"Let me take care of you until you are well enough to stand and defend yourself if the need arises," I told her. "Fine but trying anything and won't hesitate to end your life" Fury gave me a somewhat defeated look. I carried her to my bed where she could rest so I could check out her wounds.

First I checked her arms for any bruises or broken bones. Pressing on the upper and lower parts, her I asked if anything was hurting she replied no. Then I moved on to her legs with caution after feeling out her left and right I found out both her legs were damaged but not broken.

"So what's wrong we me?" Fury asked my response was "Well your legs show slight damage that is why you had a hard time standing up. Also, you have a fever from being out in the cold."

"I don't get sick I am a Nephilim" Fury acting like she wasn't sick.

"Sick or not you still have to rest so you can recovery ok."

"Alright I'll stay in but only until I am back to full strength."

I started to form a small smile and thought "She is one amazing woman."

"By the way who are the other females in the house I heard you to talking while I was unconscious" asking her final question for the day. "That was my sister Hope I have three sisters Hope, Luna, and Marie. I am the oldest out of them"

I told Fury with that I left the room. Fury looked around the room and found many books ranging from mythology to medicine on a shelf. "So he is enjoy reading Hunter and Death do share a love for knowledge," Fury thought to herself and kept surveying the room.

On the left, she saw he had ten different types of guns, but the two that stood out were handguns that looked like Strife's guns Mercy and Redemption. Next to the night stand she picked up a picture with four soldiers at the bottom of the frame it read "The Four Horsemen."

Fury decided to save that question for another time she let sleep takeover and gain some much-needed rest. When she closed, her eyes thought were mostly focused on Hunter why was she thinking about him and not how to get back home.

She started to get her memory back in pieces, but they were still just fragments, but one stood out it was an order from the charred council.

"Fury you must go to Eden I sense a Nephilim go find him" The council spoke with such authority.

"Yes council I will find and bring him before you" Fury obeyed their orders and opened a portal to the human world.

Fury woke up in a light sweat and thought "Could Hunter be the Nephilim I was sent to find?" This question will have to wait till tomorrow but if she was right there are now five horsemen instead of four. She went back to sleep and tomorrow she will find out the truth.

Hunter was on the couch thinking about Fury "Her fiery attitude, beauty, strength and intelligence she the kind of woman that could make a man change." He shook those thoughts out his head "What am I thinking I thought I suppress these thoughts.

If I don't regain control I just lose myself to her and reveal my secret." Hunter looked at his hand and stared to form a ball of energy in it "No one can know about my powers, and I can't be falling for Fury I just met her."

I was at war with myself on one hand I could accept these feeling and tell Fury my secret on the other she might think I'm some demon and attack me. This so confusing but nothing I can't figure out before heading to bed I checked for the quote of the day.

"If we could choose who we love it would nothing be sacred or beautiful as it is." "Story of my day and so true to a word" I muttered before closing my eyes and embracing sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Dream Time

I woke up in my bed thinking that last night was some weird dream. "Too bad that was a dream" I sighed until I heard a knock at my door. Fury walked in wearing a French maid outfit "Good morning Hunter did you sleep well" she said in a sultry tone. "Fury what is going on and what are you doing," I asked as she made advances towards me. "I came to give you breakfast in bed" she whispered in my ear and pushed me back on the bed.

She was on top and straddled my hips and slowly untied her outfit. "Fury stop we just met yesterday" my mind wanted this to stop, she put her hand over my mouth. "I haven't had a decent man in quiet some time angels finish too quickly and few Nephilim was able to last an hour with me. Never once had I done it with a human you're all so fragile but you Hunter are different. You seem human, but there is some deep incredible power inside you waiting to be released, and I want it" Fury said getting more turned on by the minute.

"Fury I-I-I….." I tried to speak, but the words wouldn't come out.

She complete removed her top showing her large for a human round breast, and she said, "Action speaks louder than words" with that her lips crashed onto mine.

End Dream

I woke for real this time and was lying on the couch "Damn that was an almost realistic dream" shaking the sleep from my eyes. I felt something wet in my shorts and found out what it is "God I can't believe this happened" this was not how I wanted to start the day.

After showering and putting on new clothes, I made my way to the kitchen and saw Hope, Luna, Marie and Fury eating breakfast. My sisters said in unison "Good Morning Hunter" still unhinged by the dream I said "Good Morning Girls."

"Fury would like some whipped cream on your pancakes," Luna asked being her kind self.

"Sure," Fury said and Luna handed her the whipped cream

She sprayed them on her pancakes and licked some from her finger she gave off a sweet moan.

I felt my member harden "Oh no not now" I tried to keep cool.

After the girls were done eating they went to their chores for the day.

Fury came up to me and said "Hunter I still have some more questions to ask you."

"Okay, but I got to tend to the horses and make a trip into town. Hey, want to help me with the chores. You can ask your question while we get some work done" I told her of the compromise.

"Alright then" she agreed and we got to work. The first thing to do is feed the horses, all we have to do is to pour some feed into their containers. We walked to the stables, and the Nephilim saw I had seven different horses each was of a different size and breed. I picked up the feed bag and had her pour it in. "What is this one's name?" Fury asked his name I swift he is an American Indian Horse. I got him from a friend on the reservation. Swift whinnied and brought his head down so she could pet him. "He is very friendly to most people, and he love to give kids rides on his back," I told her a little about his background. The second horse was called pops because he was the oldest of the horses. He is a brown Friesian pops never did much out of the stable except eat grass. I take him once in a while to stretch his legs.

My third horse is a white Arabian horse Aloysius whenever I rode into town on him I was called the knight in shining armor. As we kept on down the line, she asked me more question about the horses and where I got them. When we got to the sixth horse, he was moving like a mad man.

"What his name?" Fury was asking about the horse.

"His name is trigger he is a mustang his mostly used for breeding but now I have to keep him in the stables most of the time" I told her not wanting to tell her his story. "Why is that?" Fury she asked so here it goes.

"I was watching over some mares for a friend and trigger got friendly with them. My friend came back for them and trigger damaged their reproductive organ which prevents them from giving birth. "So that's why he stays in the stables," she said.

"Yeah, that's why."

The last horse was Night he was a black stallion he has been with me for six years. Night jumped up on his back legs in excitement to see.

Fury saw his area and said "Wow he sure is big." "He may be big, but mine is bigger, and I would love to put it inside you," I thought "Dammit not now." Night whinnied that said "Come on let the beast inside you roam free and show her that size does matter." I was growing harder by the minute and hoping she wouldn't notice it.

I got to pull myself together and not act on impulses. "Okay let's go to town and get the supplies," she said, I stopped her and said "You need to change out your armor before you go with me." "What wrong with my armor?" Fury said starting to get angry.

"No one wears armor now, so you need to put on normal clothes go ask Hope for some clothes."

Fury decided to head back to the house and asked Hope for some clothes. She found Hope inside washing dishes. "Hello, Fury what do you need?" Hope asked Fury. "I need some clothes your brother says my armor isn't suitable wear," Fury said.

Hope agreed to help Fury she brought her into her room. Fury sat on the bed while picked out some clothes for her to wear. When she put on her new clothes, Fury and Hope were satisfied with the look. I got Swift and Fury's horse out of the stables and ready to ride.

Fury came out of the house in a red flannel shirt lightly open at the top show some cleavage, blue jeans that outlined her waist down perfectly and brown cowboy boots.

I was speechless but didn't t lose face "You ready to go," I told her saddling up "Yes let's go" she climbed up on her horse. We rode off on our horses after an hour or so of riding fury thought it was a good time to get some answers.

"So Hunter saw I picture of you and three other people in it, you were a solider and your team was called the Four Horsemen," Fury asked.

"Yeah, we handled missions that meant certain death for others but missions for peace" I could feel the sadness growing inside of me and Fury also saw this. "Sorry, if you don't want to talk about it" Fury was about to end the conversation

"No it's alright it is time I told someone about this better it be you than anyone else."

"On our last mission we were in Africa our mission was to free the village from rebel control. Our team leader was called Death because of his cold demeanor, and he carried two scythes with him on our missions his name was William.

The second in command was me I always carried two handguns made by me, and I was Strife. I never missed my target and could hit anything form any angle.

The Third member was named after you, and she was a girl her name was Sarah. Her weapon was a whip like yours, but it could cut through metal like it was paper.

Finally, the last member was named after War he was the youngest out of us and carried a sword with him on most of the missions his name was Cole.

It's funny the horsemen were a sign of the end so are we. We end pain and provide order and stability in other countries. When we took out the leader of the rebels, he set off a bomb that was designed to take us with him. We raced out of the building, and almost didn't make it. Cole broke his leg after it was caught under the falling debris. Sarah and I only had minor cuts, after that mission we all separated. It's been two years since that happened I could have lost my live that day.

"You were all very close as a family," Fury said she dreaded asking that question. Yes, we were in a sense but back then I was the aloof member of the group. My only concern was the mission and making sure the team got out safely. I may have seemed cold to my team, but I was still human in a way.

"I have one more question Hunter do you ever feel different from everyone else."

"Yes I feel that sometimes."

"I think I know why and more of my memory came back to me last night. My memory came back to me last night I was sent to find a Nephilim somewhere on earth and I think he is you" Fury said hoping for a calm reaction.

"You think I am a Nephilim, well that would explain why I feel different but how come I haven't met any other Nephilim?" I asked wanting some answers.

"The Nephilim tried to take Eden and the Charred Council ordered us to destroy them." Fury sounded sad by her words.

"I know it couldn't have been but I can see why it had to be done. They threatened the balance of the universe, and they had to be stopped. I know that feeling too well I had to do the same thing once the team destroyed an entire village because there was going to be an attack on American soil. We lived in that village for months and made some friends there but when we got our orders. Well, you can guess what we were feeling at the time" I told her our most grueling mission ever.

"Thank you," Fury said

"For what?"

"For sharing parts of your personal life with me event thought it wasn't easy."

"No Fury thank you for listening."

Until we got to town, we rode in silence now knowing more about one another.


	4. New Beginnings

When we got to the store, I took out my list and went over what was needed. Okay, we need, milk, eggs, apples and water form here and that it for today. As we were walking through the isles, I need to know if she was right about me.

"So Fury how can you tell if I am a Nephilim?" I asked just to break the ice.

"My brothers and I have the power to sense other Nephilim, and I could feel it growing inside you" Fury. The more we talked, the more I saw her as a sister instead of a possible lover. As we were going through the store people were staring at us.

One person called "Hey baby can I get your number."

Another said, "Let a real man show you a good time and leave the boy at home." Fury was about to go slap the guy till I stopped her, and we went back to shopping.

"Why did you stop me? He dissevered to be beat into the ground or castration" Fury still mad by that comment.

"As much as I would like to see that, it would be better to not for either of us to kill him. You are a Nephilim you are certainly more powerful than a human. I could do the same thing and never be caught" I reasoned with her.

As we continued our shopping, I asked Fury some more questions "If I am a Nephilim will I have to be taken back to the Charred Council and what about my sisters?"

"Yes you will and your sisters I have no clue what will happen to them." she said trying to give me her best answer.

After gathering the supplies, we got on the horses and headed back to the house. When we got back home, I asked her when do we leave. She said when her full power returns and that it would take some time.

Inside we placed the groceries down on the counter and went to the couch to sit down. Fury and I were sitting by the fire while watching the stars.

"Fury are you and your brothers siblings or were you each born separately?" wanting to find out if a relationship is possible.

"I am not entirely sure, why do you ask?" wondering what he meant by that.

"Oh, nothing just wondering" having my questioned we just keep watching the stars until a knock at the door.

I got up to see who it was, a woman wearing white and golden armor with wings was outside the door.

"What the hell?"

Before I could say anything else, the women knocked me back 5 feet from the door. She entered and saw Fury on the couch.

"Uerial what are you doing here?" Fury said while readying her whip to attack.

"This doesn't concern you horsemen, now don't get in my way" The women said with such authority. She was about to attack fury till I pulled out my Strife guns and infused my energy into them and fired a warning shot.

"The next shot will kill you, now who the hell are you?" I was dead serious on shooting her.

No one harms my family and leaves unharmed. She put away her sword, but my guns were still aiming at her ready to fire.

"I am from the White City and leader of the Hell Guard. I am what you humans call an Angel, and I am here for the girls." Uerial explained herself.

"What does an Angel want with my sisters?" This can't be happening.

As I was still trying to process this Hope came down stairs and saw Uerial.

"So it's finally time, I didn't expect you to come now and like this," Hope said like she knew this was going to happen.

"What is going on Hope?" I needed some clear idea of what is going on.

"Well, Hunter were, Angles so was Mom and Dad except you. They found you in the forest as a baby they knew what you were but didn't kill you. Instead, they raised you in hopes you could fight alongside us but you took a different path." Hope told me, and I filled in the blanks.

Well, my origin was finally clear to me and why I felt different from my family. We weren't just not related but different walks of life. My life was falling apart, but one thing was clear, my actions today define me not my past.

"So why has she come for you now and what is about to happen?" needing to know what I will be up against.

"If you must know it is time to be ready for humanities' inevitable end," Hope said.

In a fiery glow, Hope changed before my eyes shedding her clothes and replaced it with armor. Her armor was golden and white like Uerial's, but it took on an amazon look. The chest was covered in a thin chain of metal; the boots had wings on them, and her weapon was a sword and a cross shield.

"Hope if you do this I will fight you" In a dead serious tone she needs to know I will protect humanity from angles and demons.

"If that is your choice then so be it" Hope as she and Uerial disappeared in a ball of light.

I holstered my guns and sat on the couch with my head in my hands. My world was turned upside down, and now I will have to fight my sister. Fury came to my side and put her hand on my shoulders. It was nice to know I had Fury with me, and wasn't completely alone now. I got up to close the door and went back to the couch.

"I am sorry you have to fight your family now" Fury tried to comfort me.

"It's alright; shit happens."

"You're taking this a lot better than expected."

"Don't get me wrong it's not like I want to fight my sisters, but I can't avoid it."

Fury did something unexpected and hugged me; she felt so warm and soft. I wanted to take her then and there but I was unsure if she was family or not. This was hell for both my heads and couldn't stand not know if I bang her.

"Hunter are you alright you seem stiff," she asked

"That's not the only thing stiff and you could help with that problem" Damn it I sound like some horny virgin. I regained control and told her I was fine.

It was getting late, so she headed for my room, and I stuck with the couch. Before heading to bed, Fury asked if I would like to sleep with her. I got hard in record time by her question but in reality she didn't want me alone. We went to my room to get ready for bed, with each step my heart keep beating faster. I put on some sweat pants and got ready for bed Fury put on some purple and silk lingerie.

"Why do you have that on" I was going crazy, seeing her in that made me want to fuck her right now but I kept cool.

"Your sister gave it to me; she said it helps guys relieve something called a hard on," Fury said oblivious to my sister's intentions.

"Do you have a hard on Hunter?"

"Yes I mean No, my muscles are just tense"

"Then let me help you with your tense muscles"

I tried to stop her, but she started to massage my shoulders, and it felt good. This was bad I could feel her breast against my back. Let's hope she doesn't massage my front, and she sticks only with my back.

"There feel better now."

"Yes I do"

I was in a daze the massage was great, and still she didn't notice my friend. We got under the covers, and Fury had her back towards me. This has to be some sick joke; it all my willpower not to thrust. For that night, I couldn't get any sleep, in the morning I woke up with Fury's head on my chest. She was wrapped in my arms and looked happy this I could get used to. She woke and found out she was resting on my chest with a flustered look she got up to get her clothes on.

"Why was I on his chest, his wide muscular, well-carved chest. No, I can't do this is wrong, but my womanhood says it's all right" Fury was having a hard time deciding what to do.

I got my clothes on while Fury went into the bathroom to change. Today I wore black and white t-shirt with black sand pants and black sneakers. I went to the kitchen to make breakfast as I was making Fury came into the Kitchen in her armor.

"It will be time to go soon," Fury said making already going to miss home.

"Alright let's have some Breakfast before we go"

We sat down and ate breakfast in silence, knowing my life would change forever, but I was ready.

"Are you ready to Hunter?"

"Yes I'm ready."

With that Fury opened a portal, and we stepped through knowing that a new world awaits me.


	5. Chapter 5

Upon exiting the portal, I was surrounded with lava and met face to face three stone heads with fire coming out of their mouth. This was scary and amazing at the same time I just couldn't believe what I was seeing.

Fury woke me out of my daze and said "This is the Charred Council."

"Come forward Human" the left head spoke in a booming voice.

I stood before the Charred Council.

"You are the last Nephilim in creation, yet you were raised in The Third Kingdom." The right head spoke.

"Tell us human are you not afraid of us Human?" The middle head asked.

"No, I am not afraid because now I know who I am and where I belong. Even if I wasn't a Nephilim you still wouldn't scare because back home I gave people hope even in the darkest hour. My job was to keep the peace on earth, so I had to stop being afraid. The Horsemen's job is to keep the balance until the Apocalypse so to do that they never feel fear. So I'll never be afraid Nephilim or not" I gave them my answer and their response is silence.

Their silence has me worried they could destroy me before I have time to respond. I looked a Fury for any hint of what they might do, and she had no idea. My thought were racing on what they might do to me like send me to Hell, death by fire, torture, or worse have Fury kill me. The Flames inside the stone heads burned brighter than before and here came their answer.

"Hunter….SERVE OR DIE?"

I got on my knee and bowed before the council letting them know of my decision with that they imbued me with power unimaginable. After being given my powers Fury to me to a place called the Far Fields and I met the horse master.

"Welcome Horsemen and what bring you here today?" the man replied in a friendly way.

"This is Hunter he is also a Nephilim and now is here for a horse," she told the horse master.

"The Horse will only bend to your will bend to your will and not by weapons" the Housemaster told me, so I dropped my weapons.

Suddenly a loud whinny was heard out in the fields, it was a black stallion and he was beautiful. His coat was jet black, and he looked like black lighting going across the fields.

"Well, I'll be it's the last of the Night Riders" the Horsemaster was amazed by the beast.'

"What are Night Riders?" Fury asked for this horse was unknown to her.

"Night Riders are a legendary and rare breed of horse that only appear when their rider has appeared. This horse could outrun anything that flies runs swims. It is also said that they have a special item for their riders." He was amazed at the Night Rider.

"Wait if the Night Rider is here does that mean Hunter is his Rider?" Fury asked wondering if Hunter was a legendary rider.

"Yeah, that's the only reason he would appear."

A legendary horse has chosen me to be its rider so let's see if I have what it takes. This horse was leading a pack of mares behind him now I needed to figure out how to get to him. I got an idea on how to capture him, so I ran out into the field to see which way is he heading. My plan was to jump on one of the horses and jump to the stallion. As the pack came toward me, I ran along the side of them but they were dusting me in speed. I was about to lose them until I got an enormous burst of speed and made it to the front of the pack. When I reached the Night Rider, I jumped on his back, and he bucked like crazy.

"Whoa, their easy boy," I said while being shaken all over the place.

Fury and the Horsemaster saw this and were surprised, a horse never did this before. He kicked and jumped all over trying to throw Hunter off his back. It was getting harder by the minute to stay on; this horse was wilder than Night when he was older. I stuck with him till all the fight was out of him. Fury and the Horsemaster ran over and were impressed at what they saw.

"Not bad you've tamed him now all that is left is to give him a name" the horsemaster said.

I was unsure of what to call him or myself now that I am a horseman, and he is my horse. Everything I have gone through until till now has been to protect people and my sisters now I have a new family. I will save everyone even if it cost my life.

"My name is Salvation and when I ride, Hope will follow" as I spoke these words my clothes changed. I now wore a black trench coat with some Sci-Fi armor under it. In my coat were all sorts of weapons and I knew how to use them all. Hope was cladded in silver armor with black streaks all over. Then a voice appeared in my head and said "Salvation the gate of seven will awaken."

After the transformation Fury couldn't stop staring at me. She looked like a predator when it stalked its prey.

"You look amazing, and this suits you," Fury said still eyeing me.

"You have chosen a mighty fine horse there Salvation" the Horsemaster said and I got off Hope to shake his hand and thank him for Hope.

Fury and I were about to leave until Hope handed me a pair of gauntlets with seven symbols on them. This must be a special gift the horsemaster was talking about. I put them on, and they fit like they were made for me.

I got back on Hope, and we followed Fury to the portal to all the time she was still staring at me.

"He looks so mature and handsome in that armor. No, I can't he is family, and it would be wrong but technically were not related by blood. Also, how can you deny yourself the perfect man he looks like he can handle anything even you. Those hands that can crush mountains yet can hold a woman tenderly. I wonder how long he would last in bed?" Fury was going mad she couldn't stop thinking about doing him.

"Fury. "

"Oh yes, keep calling my name" Fury was in total bliss until she was brought back to reality.

"Fury are you alright you were in a daze" waking her from that daydream.

"I'm alright let's go" we dashed off to the portal to go see her brothers.

I knew the real reason she spaced out Fury was thinking about me like I do with her. By the look of things, it was a fight over duty and feelings. This could be dangerous if we accept this and form a relationship we would be serious trouble. I pushed that thought aside and was wondering what my new brothers are like aside from the stories I've heard.

On the other side, I saw a huge house that was bigger than mine back home. This place was amazing the fields were huge, and this was nothing like I thought it would be.

"Fury your home is amazing."

"No Salvation it is also your home now"

After seeing the home and everything, we put the horses in the stable and headed inside. It looked like an ordinary house on the inside as well.

"Fury where are your brothers?" I was wondering where they were we should have seen one of them by now.

"They each are off doing something for the council but they will be home later on today. Come on let me show you around and to your room" Fury lead me all over the house.

The first place we entered was a giant Library, it was filled with every book ever created.

"This is where Death mostly spends his time or in the fields to relax," Fury said as we passed sections of books.

This makes the library of congress look like a book stand. The next stop was the training grounds, and it looked like a battle zone.

"War comes here to train and sharpen his skills, personally I think he uses this place as a stress reliever" Fury said moving on the next area. For hours, we explore every inch of the house and finally we made it to my room.

"Here is your room Salvation," she said as I opened the door the room consisted of one bed, window and dresser.

"The room becomes whatever you want it to be, and you can change it anyway at will."

As soon as she said that I already knew how my room would look. The minute I thought about it the room changed instantly. I had a walk in closet complete with clothes and weapons just like in the Kingsman Secret Service movie trailer. Also, a king sized bed, and two big bookshelf's on both sides of my bed. It reminded me of my room at home.

"Now that you're settled in is there anything you need to know about," Fury asked.

"No I am fine but I would like to try out my new powers so could head to the training room."

"Sure let's go"

We headed for the training room; I needed to see what I could do and control the seven gates.

"So do you want to spar or use the training equipment?"

"I'll use the equipment first then try sparing later."

"Before we begin I wanted to ask you about the gauntlets where did you get them and what are those symbols?" Fury asked.

"I got them from Hope and the horsemaster said the Night Riders have a special gift for their riders, so hope gave me these as a gift. The symbols remind of the seven gates; they are said to be gates of power, but each person can unlock only one gate. Each gate has a different ability, and the gates are sun, water, storm, sky, lighting, wind and cloud. I can only use sun, sky and water for now but soon I will unlock all the gates and discover their true power." I explained all of this to Fury while putting on the gloves.

"Wow, that's amazing son what sun, sky, and water do?" Fury said

"Why don't I show you instead?" I said while getting in to fight mode.

Fury sent out hell spawns, and I unlocked the sun gate. When the gate opened, I was covered in a yellow flame that danced all around. My muscles grew larger, and my body harden as well. I charged at the hell spawns and threw out a right jab. It caught the first one off guard and second one attacked. It swung its claws at me, and I ducked and went for an uppercut. The spawn jumped back, the one I attacked earlier came up on my side.

He attacked and claws my shirt so I returned the favor. In an instant, I hit him over one hundred times in less than a minute, and it took him out. The other one clawed a deep gash in my back, but it healed in seconds. He went for another strike, but I jumped to the side and roundhouse kicked him and he flew.

"What else you got I'm just getting warmed up" being cocky was not my best move. Fury turned up the heat and sent out three demons that were five times the size of hell spawns. I got ready and switched to the water the flame changed into water, now I was ready.

The first demon swung a giant hammer at me, and I narrowly jump out of the way. This fight is going require something extra, so I pull out a Katana from my coat and get ready to fight. The fight was getting more entertaining by the minutes, dodging each blow was not easy. They may be slow, but there are powerful demons. I swung my sword and let out a wave of water that knocked them back. This fight was getting nowhere fast, so I needed to end this with one move. I stood in front of the demons as they charged at me waiting for them to get close. My focus and concentration grew more as they charged. They were five feet away when I let out my attack "Sparrow Shot".

A straight shot of water came out of the sword and skewered the demons. They fell and faded away; that was not easy move to pull off in a short amount of time. Fury couldn't believe the gates held that much power so she sent out the final demon. This was a demon lord, and I was running low on power. The sky gate was my only option I wanted to save this until my strength came back but no time.

I used my ultimate sky move the phoenix burst, and I let out huge burst of energy. After the light had died Fury saw the lord just standing there suddenly she heard cracks coming from the demon lord. He crumbled like stone before her eyes, and Salvation dropped to his knees. Fury rushed over to me to see if I was alright.

"What happened?" Fury was confused at what happened to the demon lord.

"I used the sky gate to petrify him and he fell to pieces" I explained while regaining some strength.

"That was amazing I wonder what the other gates will be like," Fury said while looking at me.

"I wonder too," I also said looking at Fury. We looked into each eyes and unconsciously we moved closer to each other. Our faces were inches away until a voice interrupted us.

"Fury who is this human and why is he here" a dark voice that command authority. He stood at seven feet tall with a muscle that would put a bodybuilder to shame. His skin was pale like he has been dead for years and his hair was coal black. Who stood before me was Death the pale rider, eldest of the horsemen and leader.

"Hello, brother this is Salvation, and he is a Nephilim," Fury said to her brother. Why did I have to meet a guy who kills people for a living?


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello, brother this is Salvation, and he is a Nephilim," Fury said to her brother. Why did I have to meet a guy who kills people for a living?

"I know who he is on earth he took up some of my time almost dying over a hundred times. It had become very tedious coming to take his life and to see him survive. Now he is a Nephilim." Death didn't like false alarms and this new information he didn't like either.

"Yes the Council sent me to go find him and bring him here. Now he has been given powers like ours and now went by the name Salvation" Fury explained to her older brother.

Death was still looking at me; I couldn't read him mostly because he wore a bone mask.

"What were you to doing?" the pale rider asked given our current position.

"He wanted to work with his powers so started up a training session," Fury said in all honesty.

"Yeah, I just want wanted to try out my new powers," I said on my behalf.

Death could never be fooled, so our story sounded like a lie. He reached for me, and I thought he was going to kill me but I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Welcome Salvation, our new brother," Death said in a pleasing tone well for him, others would this the calm before the storm.

"Lets head into the living room and talk" the rider had me rest on his shoulder as we walked out of the training room. We entered the living room I sat down on the couch; Fury sat next to me and death took the recliner.

"So Salvation what did you do before you were brought here?" Death asked trying to know more about me. If only death knew how many times I have been asked that question.

"Well, was a solider for some time you know going to foreign countries, helping people and overall keeping people safe?" I told him the short version. Death didn't believe a lick of it, so he pushed again.

" Is that all you did?" He wanted to hear the real history.

"Okay, I won't give you pat answers because you, above all else, know what I did on earth. I was the Hunter I did protect people and found the one that didn't want to be found. The way I moved, fought, and an uncanny ability to survive anything made people fear. I have killed more people than I care to remember, and I regret some of the things I had to do. Most of them were evil people that only wanted to kill so I got to them first. Some people called me a monster, the devil himself to others I was a hero, a guardian. I could keep doing this hunting people and having to kill them in the end sure it was wrong, but I enjoyed it. Soon I would become the monster everyone one would fear, so I left that life for life as a farmer" Death already knew some of the past, but this was new to Fury.

She was surprised, and she understood why he wouldn't tell his sisters what he once was.

"Since that's out in the open now I know what kind of man you are," Death said and we continued talking. This was not how I imagined that talk would go Death tore into my life and told Fury about the missions I went. I needed some air, so I went outside and took Hope out of the stable for a ride.

"Is something wrong?" I heard a voice inside my head, and it was Hope's.

"No, I am fine" I didn't want to talk about what just happened.

"You can't lie to me I know Death revealed your secrets to Fury, and now she know the old you," Hope said.

"I wanted to keep that part of my life hidden no one needed to know what I once was especially not Fury."

"I see look the past is the past all that matters is the now" Hope's bit of advice pulled me together.

"Thanks, Hope, now I have a question for you why did you choose me to be your rider."

"I felt in your heart that even though you did a bad thing in your life it did not change you, and you retained your pure heart that is why I chose you."

I knowing that I wasn't chosen by mistake help me a lot seeing who I was. So we kept riding each of us asking our questions while knowing more about each other.

"So hope how did you know about the seven gates?" I asked wanting to learn more about the gates.

"My pervious rider the wielder of the sky gate and he asked me to pass his gauntlets on to the next master of the gates. So I waited until you arrived, you showed a strong connection to the seven gates. I knew then that you would be my rider." Hope said.

I was glad to know that Hope rider was a master of the gates, and he entrusted his weapon to the next generation. We kept on riding enjoying each other company, so I decided to see how fast Hope can go. The minute I said "Yeeehaw" she was off and running were going so fast I thought I was about to fly off. Hope was moving like lighting we came up on a big lake and got and idea. I had her keep going, when we hit the water, and hope ran across it surprised. The water gate allowed us to ride across the water without falling in. We came across a large tree that overlooked the mountains, and the view was beautiful. I got off of Hope and could see everything from the forest to my new home it was beautiful.

Someone was coming I could sense their presence and my guns were ready to fire. "I thought I would find you here" the last person I would share the view with, Death and he brought Despair with him. You often go to the mountains or in the library when you want to be alone with your thoughts. In no mood for his presence or word, I got back on Hope to go back to the house.

"Wait Fury wanted me to speak with you, and I have something to say as well" Death spoke in his usual tone form earlier. I didn't want to hear what he had to say. "I saw the way you looked at my sister and know this War, Strife and I care for her deeply. If you hurt her in any way, brother or not we will send you to hell." Death gave me the deadliest I-will-kill-you-if-you hurt-my-sister speech ever.

"I have no intention of hurting her in any way." I gave him my answer he looked into my eyes and saw that I spoke the truth.

"Also Fury wanted me to say that I'm sorry for reveling your past, there some things that were personal so can we move on as brothers Salvation" Death stuck out his hand for me to shake. That didn't even sound like an apology and what's worse is that Fury made him come and say that.

"Is it not customary to shake one's hand when offered in forgiveness" he still had his hand out.

"Death since when did you ask for forgiveness, it's not you so let's just move on" I rode off leaving Death behind. I came back to the house and headed for my room today was not how I was hoping it would go. It started to get dark, so I got ready for bed; there was a knock at my door in walked in Fury.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine just wanted to explore the land some," I told her wanting her to leave.

"Death shouldn't have told me your past I know you wanted to keep some things private," she said trying to comfort me.

"It's alright I was going to tell you anyway, so it doesn't matter" and I was right it didn't matter.

"Okay then see you tomorrow" as she about to leave I grabbed her hand.

"Fury I need to ask you something do you have any feelings for me?" it would kill me to not know but it had to be done.

"Well yes, you are my brother," Fury said and hid the fact that she knew what I really meant.

"Not like brother and Fury I know you the real meaning behind my question. Please I need to know whether we can explore these feelings or end this before it goes too far" I pleaded with her for an answer.

"I have been admiring you ever since I got to know you on earth. I was afraid to act on these feelings because of my duty to the council and the fact that were family" Fury let everything out. I was glad that she had the same feelings for me as I do for her, but I needed to know where we stand.

"What I'm trying to say is that we can't have a relationship because of who we are" Fury gave me her answer.

"Okay then thank you for honesty, and now I can be your brother" I was a little sad but she was right, and I could live with that.

She left the room, and I went to bed knowing that those feelings can finally be put to rest.


	7. Chapter 7

The sunlight crept into the dark room filling it with golden light and got me in the eyes. I woke up hoping that yesterday was just a bad dream but no such luck. Death told Fury the monster that I was. I pushed that thought away and got up to make breakfast. I headed to the kitchen and checked for supplies surprisingly they did have food. So I got to work on some eggs and bacon with some coffee. A low moan came from the halls; someone else had gotten up or smelled the food. The guy was huge he looked bigger than Death, and he had on a red pajamas and white eyes and hair.

This must be the rider of the red horse War. "Good Morning" I greeted him hoping we wouldn't fight this early in the morning. He said nothing and sat down in one of the chairs still half awake. We stayed like that for a few minutes until he said, "Who are you?" in a groggy voice but still had power.

"I am your new brother my name is Salvation" he looked at me in disbelief.

"Impossible all of the Nephilim were purged from creation we saw to that ourselves" the red rider started to lose patience.

"Well, I was raised on earth and the council sent Fury to find me and bring me here," I told him the truth. He grabbed me by the throat and held me up into the air. Another voice came from the halls, and it was Strife.

"War what are you doing and who is he?" Strife said looking at the soon to be a dead man.

"He says he is one of us, but it's impossible, so he must be a spy from the White City or Hell" he still had his hand on my throat and squeezed it.

"Wherever he's from he is not leaving here alive" Strife pulled out his guns and was ready to shoot me. This is not good I'm about to die on my first day. Before I could say anything else, there was a giant hole in my head, and I fell dead on the floor.

"Your cleaning that up," War said as he started to eat breakfast. Strife pulled up a chair and got some and started eating. Death rushed into the kitchen and saw my scattered brain everywhere.

"What happened here?" Death was mad but for the wrong reason.

"A spy from who knows where claimed to be a Nephilim, but Strife took care of it" the younger brother said and kept eating.

"One he wasn't a spy he is our new brother and you killed him. Two I wanted to kill him one day. Today can't get any worse." Death said. Fury walked in and saw my dead body and Death standing over it.

"Damn it you killed him he was our brother despite his past you had no reason to kill him" Fury screamed at Death.

"Fury I did not kill him" Death tried to claim her down and War and Strife kept on eating.

"I am not dead" everyone was startled when they saw the noise came from me.

I got up, and War, Fury, Strife and Death all saw my wounds healing instantly. Getting shot in the head hurts but a little pain won't stop me.

"Strife you're damn lucky I don't kill you right fucking now, you too War," I said in a weak voice.

"How is this possible?" Death stared in disbelief.

"I opened the sun gate before the shot I wasn't sure if I would heal guess that answers the question" dusting myself off and getting some breakfast. After that incident, Fury and Death made their plates and sat down. It was dead silent everyone was still looking at me wondering how I did that.

Strife broke the silence and said "Sorry for shooting you" he said it as though the word was foreign to him.

"At least you didn't shoot me in the gut then I couldn't eat anything for a while" still eating and the silence returned.

"So you're like us well now, there is another horseman among us," War said still not caring.

"So with the sun gate you can survive almost anything?" Death wanted to know more about what I could do.

"I'm not sure of what else I can do, all I know is that I need to master it" my answer didn't satisfy him but he decide to leave it alone for now. We continued eating until the Councils voices were in our heads. "Horsemen you must travel to Samael domain to ensure the balance" then the voices stopped.

"Are ready Salvation? This will your task given by the council as a horseman" Death said.

"People told me to go to hell, now I'll see what it's like" I got up and put the dishes away. We all got ready and went through a serpent hole to hell. Hell looked like a waste land; there was lava running everywhere now I know why people tried to send me here. Summoning our horses we rode to Samael kingdom when we reached the gates demons were everywhere. They just stood there watching waiting to attack all the while they said "Kill the horsemen." The gates opened and we made our way to the throne room.

Entering the throne room, I saw him the prince of darkness, the devil, Samael. He was ten feet tall, skin blood red, upside down wings and a tail. Samael stared at us until his eyes rested on me no doubt he knows who I am.

"So there is a new horseman." his eyes were dead on me and I gave him the same stare.

"My name is Salvation," I told him. Still looking at me then a smile broke out on his face.

"So that's the name you choose, it is unfitting for someone like you."

"The Hunter is gone; I am Salvation now."

"You were a fearsome person to some and the only soul I would go collect myself" I knew that all too well.

"If you're going to kill him Samael let me take him to bed first" another voice came out it was Lilith. She look like Samael only her skin was blue and she was smaller. She circled around me studying every inch of me.

"You're better than I thought you'd be, now seeing you in person and as a Nephilim," she said in a sultry voice.

Death spoke up to end this nonsense "We only came to ensure that you abided by the laws".

"I understand horseman" Samael spoke in a devilish tone with that we left.

Before we left Lilith whispered something in my ear "The offer still stands and I'll do anything you're interested in even kinky". I ran to the others and got on Hope to leave.

"What did Lilith say to you?" Death wondered out of curiosity.

"She wanted to sleep with me given my past life," that thought still scared and disgusted me.

"What your answer?" Death pressed on.

"I said no and ran outside." There was no way I would do Lilith even if I were dead.

Fury smiled to herself at the answer; he was still a good man. We exited through another serpent hole and came to the city in the clouds. The city was amazing it was huge everything was a mixture of gold, white and silver.

"We must be in heaven?" I said in amazement

Instead of riding we walked to the tallest building this was cool who knew angels lived in the lap of luxury.

"Sorry about what happened today, Strife and War are shoot first and don't ask questions," Fury said as we walked along.

"It's alright besides I'm just glad the gate was able to heal me," I told her

"So how do you unlock the other gate?" Fury wanted to know more about the gates. Even my knowledge on them was limited at best.

"My gates came when I was in danger or when trying to save someone. Each has their trigger, and I haven't found the others yet." Giving her my best answer at the time.

We stopped at a crystal spire and down came a man with a golden light for the face, two sets of wings and the robe of a priest. He must the angel in charge of the White City.

"Horsemen what bring you to the White City" the Archon said in a gentle voice.

"We are here on orders from the council." The pale rider wanted to get this out of the way.

While Death and the Archon were a talking my least favorite angle came down to see us Uriel. She looked mad that I was here in the city where I don't belong.

"What are you doing here?" She said I could clearly here the anger in her voice.

"I am here on business from council for I am the Horseman Salvation," I said not wanting to get into a fight with an angel.

"They should have called you Death, where you go few live and thousands die," She said trying to get under my skin. This angel was asking to have me tear out her wings.

"No, thanks, Death already owns that title. I prefer to save a life than end it."

"Go to Hell," Uriel said now putting her hand on her sword.

"Already been there, you go and maybe Samael can pull the stick out your ass" that had her turn nine shades for red thankfully no one heard that. She yell could be heard all over the White City; she was about to punch me until the Archon said "Uriel enough, go back to the Hell Guard now."

Without any resistance, she flew away mad as can be.

"Sorry about that, she must have reacted to you used to be. Still it is surprising that you are a Nephilim Hunt…I mean Salvation" the Archon said apologizing.

"It's alright I am still getting used to this myself."

After the talks had been over Death, Strife, War, Fury and I left for the serpent hole to head home.

"Why was Uriel about to attack you?" Fury said confused by the display.

"Like the Archon said, "She must have reacted to my old given what I was that or it her time of the month," I said entering the portal.

Fury was confused by what I said, better she didn't know that would have earned me a slap from her.


	8. Authors Note

**Taking a short break from the story to work on a new one and to Hone "The art of Storytelling" Fanfic Style.**

**So until my return to "Lovers Fury" GBFN**


End file.
